Home for Three
by TehUnoman
Summary: [OCs. PoliceAU, EarthMirrorAU, WhiteRose, LemonMentions] Officer Ruby Rose, one of the best officers in her Precinct, is 'suffering' from a ruthless report at the office. On one of her days that she doesn't work on it, Officer Vasilias drags in a drug addicted, souless, blonde bombshell whom claims to be her sister. A DNA Test later, Yang Xiao Long makes her older sis truly suffer.


**Have you ever experienced an event that has significantly changed your life-or way of living-forever? Especially when a sibling you never even knew existed came into your life from out of the blue? I might not have, but some readers out there just might be going through this right now, so if this story offends you in any way, then stop reading it now, for your own sake. Otherwise, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY and it's concepts belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. Any and all original content belongs to me unless other authors want their content incorporated into this story, in which specified content belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

_VPD Precinct 12, Vale_

_Tap tap tap, ta-ta-tap tap tap tap Tap._

Music to the ears of the IT freaks over at Beacon HQ; a normal day at the office for the police department. Especially Precinct 12.

_Tap tap tap tap ta-ta-ta-tap, Tap Tap tap tap ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tap._

Oddly enough, the day was much slower than anticipated. No robberies nearby, no new missing persons-turned into murder-reports, no new contraband wafting around the Black Market. Even the White Fang mafia were silent, which only meant two things: One, they were planning a heist, or two, they were keeping low after a crippling blow to their organization. The latter rarely happens, but in this case, exceptions were always welcomed.

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tap tap tap tap tap tap, Tap Tap TAP._

Though the rage of a redheaded officer did not get the same treatment.

Ruby Rose, a twenty-three year old woman police officer whom just got her gold badge two weeks prior to today, was aggravated by the report sitting on the monitor. It detailed the recent diamond heist back in the docks, in which her and several more of her officers failed to capture the elusive Roman Torchwick and stop him from making off with about one hundred pounds of the crystal. Though roughly another thousand was left untouched, it still was humiliating to have him slip through their fingers again-the first time he evaded Ruby's grasp was when she was still a recruit in the program.

With a raspy sigh, her hands catch her forehead. She closes her eyes in frustration, with her fingers trying their best-and failing miserably-to enter her skull. It was a rough few weeks after the heist, with broken ribs and a hairline fracture on both of her ulna bones-from what she remembered the doc telling her. Oobleck was a kind man and a good doctor, but seemed to always be on a caffeine high, which made his speech very...eccentric.

Looking back up at the screen, she saves the document and closes it. Shortly afterward, she shuts off the computer, remembering the HeartBleed virus attacks a year back, and then CryptoLocker two years from last month. With no guarantee on what might attack, it was clear Ruby was paranoid-every officer in the Precinct could agree on that fact-each minute of the day, so a pistol holstered in a conceal-carry pouch strapped to her thong wasn't unusual.

Ruby checks the clock. _6:59 P.M._, it read. She got up from the suddenly comfortable office chair she'd been confined to for three days and trudged towards the reception office, encountering Velvet Scarlatina, a twenty-six year old rabbit Faunas. Unlike other people, Velvet was very open to the "graveyard job," as many potential recruits called it, and was given the position on the spot. When she and Ruby first met back in Signal High, Velvet was really shy and reserved, mainly from the abuse she took on her ears from many a racist douchebag. But as time flew by, she was no longer shy, and was really good at pulling off a good shot with a handgun-which, combined with the same paranoia Ruby has, was strapped to her thong as well.

"You headed home early tonight, Ruby?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head," the officer replied. "These reports are killing me faster than the White Fang can."

Velvet rolled her eyes with a small smirk on her face. "Just don't do them while you're sleeping, otherwise your fiancee will force you to take a vacation."

"Ha, right. I remember the last time that happened," Ruby said, a curt laugh escaping her lungs.

"Take it easy, Ruby."

"You too, Vel."

She made a dismissive wave towards the receptionist-whom returned the action kindly-while going towards the front door. Besides a few unnamed officers, Ruby's time sheet was the only one still on the left side of the recorder; she slid the small sheet of paper out of it's folder, placed it inside the machine to mark the time she left her shift, and walked out the door. Her muscles wore on her bones like water on rocks, with her mind agreeing that she ached all over.

The garage the Precinct owned was one of the few places Ruby liked, because it housed one of her love and joy's of the world; Telest Rose, a dark-red 1972 V-12T El Camino. The moment she saw the blood-like muscle car's front, a smile began to grow on her face, with her eyes brightening in excitement. When she opened the door to a black leather bench bed seats, her heart rate skyrocketed in infatuation. As the engine roared to life, growling with formidable strength restrained by the owner, vibrating the aching bones of the brunette, the smile became toothy.

Needless to say, Ruby took the long way home that night.

* * *

_I needed this,_ Ruby thought as she pulled into her garage. _It's been too long since my darling and I went for a trip down Vale._ She shut off the engine, opened the door, and peeled herself off the bench seat that was much more comfortable than the hell that was her office chair. Before she entered the house, Ruby made certain to close the door to the garage-the perks of living in a large house with a nicely sized garage that was about a few kilometers away from prying eyes were abused to no end, but her paranoia made her very protective of Telest and Shodan-Ruby's 1999 fire-orange H-D Softtail Crossbones-and entered the white-walled house. Which had no lights on.

_If I knew my fiancee well, some lights would be on,_ Ruby thought warily, pulling her M9 from her holster. Pulling the slide back-making an approving hum sound after seeing that there were bullets in the magazine-and clicking off the safety, she raised it towards her temple, senses firing into overdrive for any movement that offended her.

Directly to her right, a click of something on the tile floor alerted her to the kitchen, her pointing the gun towards the shadowy figure hiding-horribly, she might add. They were going for the light switch, anyways-and shouted "Who's in my house?!"

She regretted the decision; the light turned on, and silver eyes met widened ice-blue. Weiss Schnee, another officer of the same Precinct Ruby was working for, whom was to become Ruby's wife soon, was frozen at her partner's actions.

Ruby sighed in relief, saying, "Jesus, dear, you know how I am when the lights are off and I'm not home." She lowered the gun, pulled the hammer back to allow it to set back onto the gun safely, and turned on the safety.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, that might have been bad planning on my part," Weiss replied, guilt stringed in her words.

"Bad planning? How so?" Ruby's head tilted in confusion.

"Well, it is our five-year anniversary of being together-together, like a pair of friends have said before, so I've wanted to make your night feel special."

"Awww crap! I knew I was forgetting something," Ruby snapped, face-palming suddenly. Fortunately, it was the right hand that did that, as the left one held the gun.

"Don't worry about it, dear. After hearing how hard you've been working at that damnable office to try and get that report all glossy and whatnot, I'm betting you're sorer than Blake was during that one night I shouldn't remind her of," Weiss began, "So, as a gift from me to you, I want you to get out of that uniform, hop on the bed, and I'll do my best to remove whatever kinks are molded into your body."

"Oh come on, now I feel guilty for not getting you anything."

"You being with me is about the best gift I could ever be given," the latter whispered.

The massage Ruby got went a little further than either of the lovers expected. The corgi hiding underneath the El Camino was a testament to that.

* * *

**A small intro to an idea I've had for awhile. Hope you enjoy this little teaser.**

**Some news for you guys, though. It's been something I've been putting off for a LONG time. About almost a year ago, I created the first Hellsing/RWBY Crossover story, with interesting reactions brought from the community. I did promise you guys a huge, final chapter for that story. Unfortunately, the final chapter was destroyed by my hard drive, which destroyed ALL my data, back in August. I have a new hard drive now, but I haven't slaved the old one yet to try and find the data I lost.**

**There's also some issues going on in my life right now that needs serious attention from me, so something that you don't want to hear right now is presented to you:**

**I'm hanging up the writing.**

**The original Crossover needs work, along with my other stories needs to be fixed up or removed-a future crossover needs to be reintroduced better. They'll take up time, time that I do not have right now.**

**But will it be the end of me? No. I refuse to be taken down by petty life issues that threaten my skills of writing masterpieces-in my eyes. Once I make certain that those issues don't precede over my desires any longer, I'll return to the writing scene, stronger than ever.**

**As for my BETA work, it's going to remain for anyone that needs my help. Just PM me about needing a BETA, and I'll see what I can do to help out.**

**Shameless advertising is a go!**

**During my state of non-writing for myself, I've had the pleasure of encountering a wonderful author, Sanguis Anima, who was kind enough to give out good reviews on the Crossover. He soon asked for my assistance about his own story, Testing the Waters, in which we created a plot that I can honestly say is beautiful. Go check it out, it's a good read.**

**With that out of the way, I have nothing else to say except this: See you in a few months.**


End file.
